Sabo
Summary Sabo is Luffy and Ace's childhood friend. He liked fighting with a staff and was the first of them to set out on their dream of becoming great pirates. He was believed to have been killed by the World Nobles, but the manga reveals that he survived, leading him to ultimately being taken in by the Revolutionaries and rising to the rank of Dragon's second in command. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C Name: Sabo Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 22 Classification: Human, Second in command of the Revolutionary army, Logia Devil Fruit User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Busōshoku Haki user (can augment his defensive and offensive capabilities with an invisible armour, also imbue physical objects), Fire Manipulation, Limited Intangibility (His Logia devil fruit allows him to create, control, and become fire), Very skilled hand to hand combatant (Knows martial arts dragon style techniques), Regeneration (High-Mid only in Logia form) Attack Potency: Large Island level (Contended with Fujitora, and defeated Jesus Burgess) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Fujitora) Lifting Strength: At least Class G+ Striking Strength: Large Island Class Durability: Large Island level via power-scaling (He was mostly unharmed after his fight with Burgess, and he could take hits from Fujitora). Logia dispersion and regeneration also make him hard to kill Stamina: Above average Range: Extended melee range with his pipe, a few hundred meters with fire attacks. Standard Equipment: A pipe Intelligence: Skilled combatant, in charge of a large number of the revolutionaries. Weaknesses: Cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of his body is covered in water, his logia's regenerative powers are circumvented against elements that can extinguish or even "burn" his fire (such as the extreme cold, or even Akainu's devil fruit power), or haki. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into. The Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however, a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. It is currently unknown if Sabo is one of these people. *'Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments):' A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Kairouseki that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. Dragon Style Martial Arts: A martial style that uses the hands. This technique was possibly passed down to Sabo by Dragon. Sabo can also enhance the strength of his attacks with Busōshoku Haki. *'Ryu no Kagizume (Dragon's Claw):' Sabo attacks the enemy with a three-fingered claw hand strike (Very similar to the ones used in Chinese martial arts). It can be used with Haki to enhance its power. *'Ryusoken: Ryu no Ibuki (Dragon Claw Fists: Dragon's Breath):' Sabo puts his clenched fists into the ground while imbuing them with Haki. Mera Mera no Mi (Flame Flame Fruit): A Logia type Devil Fruit, this fruit allows the user to transform into fire at will as well as control it. The fruit's major strength like other Logia types allows the user to produce as well become the element they control. In this case, Sabo is able to create, control, and become fire. With this in mind, Ace is able to create fire-based attacks. The elemental state the ability endows him with also allows him to avoid conventional attacks as they only disperse him. Turning into fire also has the added effect of burning an opponent depending should the attack be close range and such. Though the user is fire in the elemental state, they are weak against magma, which can consume flames and can be burned by it despite their dispersion, making it their natural enemy. * Hiken: Sabo's apparent signature attack, also used by its previous owner Ace. Sabo turns his fist into flames and launches it as a column of fire at his target. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Fire Users Category:Humans Category:Military Characters Category:Revolutionaries Category:Pirates Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Statistics Amplification Users